Drabble requests
by glass-jars
Summary: Various drabbles as requested by people on the Tumbles and stuff You can request here too if ya want Tumblr tag ... /tagged/nadia does drabbles
1. Samifer fluff: couch cuddling

Samifer fluff for Zombikki:

Human AU where Lucifer used to be a firefighter and Sam is probably a lawyer or something. :3 Because trying to shove fluff into some canon moment is too much thinking for me and I specialize in dumb AUs I hope you don't mind (I know some people don't like AU stuff)

"C'mere, Sam." Lucifer held one arm out. His jacket pulled slightly away from his wrist, and the ring on his finger glinted. Sam glanced over at him, frowning. Lucifer's mouth turned up in a soft, but mocking, smile. He beckoned with one crooked finger.

Sam sighed but obliged. He rolled his eyes and slid onto the couch beside Lucifer, and leaned against the other man. Lucifer's arm wrapped around his waist and he turned his head to press a kiss into Sam's hair. Sam let his eyes drift closed. He ignored the cold tap of Lucifer's wedding ring on his arm—it was for show, so people would neither assume him to be a "poor ugly loner," but also so strangers wouldn't hit on him.

Of course, no one really thought he was ugly.

Lucifer was just self-conscious about the burn scars across his forehead and cheeks and knuckles. Sam secretly thought they made Lucifer who he was, and perhaps they weren't pretty but they didn't make him as hideous as he seemed to think.

Sam said nothing, though. Just squirmed to lean more comfortably against the ex-fireman's side. He twined their fingers together—marveled at the fact that though their hands almost matched perfectly in size, Lucifer's fingers had much rougher skin and were stouter than Sam's own. Interesting how people varied.

Lucifer kissed his forehead. "If you think any harder I'll be able to _hear_ you." His lips wandered down to Sam's cheek. "Stop focusing so much."

With a small huff of laughter, Sam stilled his thoughts as best he could, and leaned his head on Lucifer's shoulder, glancing to the TV where a documentary on birds played with low volume.

Lucifer hummed his approval.

They sat together listening to David Attenborough describe bower birds until Sam fell asleep, half on Lucifer's lap. Lucifer turned the television off. He slid down to lay comfortably (ish) with his head propped against the arm of the couch and Sam curled against him. The couch wasn't quite wide enough for them both to recline like that, but it worked. He closed his eyes and stroked Sam's hair—still rather disbelieving that Sam would tolerate someone such as himself—until the world dimmed around him and faded away into sleep.

He dreamed of picnics in the sun.


	2. Sevin fluff: Thanksgiving

Sevin fluff for Zombikki:

I've never written any sevin before so uh... bear with me? It's not...very shippy... to be honest oops. Also somehow this turned into a Thanksgiving fic so um? (What can I say I guess I'm super eager for the holiday to get here so I can gorge myself on rolls)

...

Kevin ground the heels of his palms against his shut eyes with a grumble. The tablet swam before his stare and he squinted at the warping words. The Enochian refused to come together in his brain. Only flickered against stone like sigils made of water.

A knock came at his bedroom door, and he flinched. "Uh..." He barely made a sound. Cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Sam pushed the door open, hands occupied with two plates piled high with mashed potatoes, stuffing, turkey. Even some rolls. He shut the door behind him with one socked foot. "You should take a break, Kevin." He smiled. "It's Thanksgiving."

Kevin blinked uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"Thanksgiving." Sam's smile widened to a grin, with dimples and scrunched up eyes. "You know, that special holiday when you eat until you can't anymore?" He set one plate on Kevin's desk and sat down nearby on Kevin's bed—there was only one chair in Kevin's room and it was currently occupied by his butt.

Kevin rubbed his eyes again. "Um... Thanks." He blinked down at his desk before shoving the tablet away and tugging his little miniature feast closer. It steamed, and smelled beyond amazing. He picked at the turkey with his fork, tearing off a bit to shove into his mouth. (Sure, he used to be vegetarian, but... Well. It was good.) "Did uh—Did Dean...?"

"Yep." Sam mumbled around a mouthful of stuffing. "Baked an entire friggin' turkey and enlisted me and Cas to help him make everything else. We were gonna get you out to help but you were passed out on that tablet so we let you sleep." He grinned again and shoved half a roll into his mouth, humming cheerfully. Kevin watched him eat with a soft frown.

He shook himself and returned his attentions to the plate in front of him. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem, dude."

They fell into silence while they ate, accompanied by the sound of the clock ticking on the wall and silverware clinking against porcelain.

When Kevin had cleared his plate he cleared his throat. Sam looked over at him.

"Thanks again."

Sam laughed, quietly, as he stood. "Seriously, it's fine." He held his hand out for Kevin's plate. "You need to relax more often." As if it were an afterthought, he leaned down and wrapped one arm around Kevin's shoulders, brief and tight. He grinned down at him again, and left.

Kevin sat in his chair rather dazed.

He smiled.


End file.
